RobotBoy's Christmas
by Pyromanic519
Summary: Tommy Gus and Lola decide who's going to have a Christmas party this year. Lola does. This story is TommyxLola, and slight RobotBoyxRobotGirl. Sequel is in planning.
1. Who's turn is it THIS year?

Hello everyone. Welcome to my first robotboy fanfic, RobotBoy's Christmas. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Since this is my first fanfic I ask you to please review and send comments or suggestions for the next chapters. Once again. **Please Review**

"Hey guys. who's turn is it to have the Christmas party this year?"

Tommy, Gus, and Lola were all sitting around in Tommy's room, talking about different plans for Christmas this year.  
"Tommy's, Gus', Lola's." "Well that was pointless" Tommy sighed. Gus started choking on the corndog he was currently trying to um "eat". "Gus!" While Tommy pulled the Heimlich on Gus, Lola yelled for Robot Boy. "HEY ROBOTBOY, WE NEED YOU TO HELP US WITH SOMETHING! Well I guess we have to settle this like every other year Tommy."

"Yeah well dude I, uh, h-have to, uh, go do laundry. Yeah that's it, go do laundry." Gus tried to sneak a way as Robot Boy came in to the room. "No you don't Gus. We still need to decide who's having the party." "But Tomm-y-y," Gus whined, "You know my parents are as stuck up as rusty nail. A Christmas party wouldn't be a party so much as a snore fest at my house." "Well, alright, but at least stick around long enough to know who has to throws it." "What Tommy want Robot Boy do.?" "Alright Ro me and Lola are gonna go hide. Just look for us, until you find both of us, then we can come back in." "All right Tommy." – 5 minutes later. "Alright Tommy, go hide." – 5 MORE minutes later. "Thanks Ro." "You welcome Tommy." "Alright Lola, it's your turn this year." "Ok Tommy, just make sure you make it ON TIME this year." "Alright, alright I'll get there on time this year." " Promise?" "Promise." "All right, well I'm just gonna leave you love birds alone." "GUS! CUT IT OUT!" Tommy and Lola yelled in unison "Well then, see you later Lola. Gus you stay, I need to talk to you." "Aw maaaaaan!"

**Please Review**


	2. The Plan for the party

Hello to the second chapter of RobotBoy's Christmas. I hope you enjoy this. It only took me a few days to write this.** Please Review**

"Hey Mom! Can I go to Lola's Christmas party this year?" "When is it Tommy?" "Uhh, I'm not sure." "Well when you find out, then we'll talk about it." Ok Mom." – At school. "Hey Lola, have you decided on when the party is. My mom needs to know, before she gives me the verdict. And I need to know how much time I have to get you and everyone else's presents." Uh, yeah, the party is on Christmas Eve at 8:00." "Alright mom Lola and her dad says it's on Christmas Eve, at 8" "Well I think that's a reasonable time. Of course you can go." "YES! Thanks mom"

- Christmas Eve, 10 a.m. Lola's house. 10 hours to go until the Christmas Party. Tommy, Gus, and Robot Boy are helping Lola, and her father hang decorations." "So Mr. Bmola, what all do you have planned for tonight." "Well Tommy, see for yourself." Mr. Bmola pressed a button and out of nowhere, a giant stereo, popped out of the wall, blasting "jingle bell rock" so loud that the ceiling shook. The giant Christmas tree that Robot Boy had single-handedly strung with lights, holly, and silver streamers, brightened to an overpowering glow. "Woooooow" Tommy and Gus gasped while Lola, who seemed surprised at their reactions just said "Oh this is nothing. You should have seen us during a Halloween party."

"Tommy, you called me…?" "Hey Professor Moshimo, I need to ask you a couple of favors." "Yes Tommy?" "Well first, I need to ask, did you ever fix ProtoBoy?" "Well actually I just finished yesterday, but wh-?" "Alright Professor, I need to get some gifts for Lola, and Gus." "Aaaahh, yes Gus was the fat one ,and Lola is your girlfriend, right?" "Grrrrrr, yes to Gus, but Lola ISN"T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Moshimo just chuckled and said "Alright Tommy, alright, you can have ProtoBoy, and you said something about another favor?" "Yeah, can I have (sorry but you have to keep reading to find out what he asks for)."Well Tommy, I don't know, are you sure you'd be able to keep it safe" "Well I know the person I giving it to will keep it safe." "Well alright, you can come pick it and ProtoBoy up tonight." "Pick it up? Tonight?! No No I can't, I promised Lola I wouldn't be late to the party tonight!" "Well I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't deliver them." "Couldn't you come to the party tonight, and bring them too?" "I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't leave tonight." Tommy bit his lip before saying: "Alright, I'll pick them up, but I'm leaving right now. See you in a few hours Professor." "see you then Tommy." "ROBOTBOY, WE GOTTA GO!", "Where we go Tommy?"... "Were gonna go see Professor Moshimo. Come on."

**Please Review**


	3. The party and the pickup

Hey, this is Jeff, hoping you will read this through. I will probably be updating every couple of days for a while. At the least, every weekend. If your still reading this story, than I assume that you like it. If you are still reading this intro, then I assume you have no life. **Please Review and/or send in suggestions for later chapters.  
**

-Christmas Eve 8:10 P.M., at Lola's house.

To my readers. Imagine hundreds of people in a mansion, in semi darkness, with the only lights coming from a giant Christmas tree, and on a huge stage, with Jingle Bell Rock blasting out of 3 giant speakers, at full blast.

That's what it was like at Lola's Christmas party.

Everyone in town was invited to this party. Even Gus' parents had come. Everybody was having a great time. Except for one little girl, sitting in the corner. Lola was happy that everybody else was happy, but the one person she wanted to see more than anyone, the boy who had promised to be here, was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you Tommy?"

- Professor Moshimo's house.

"Professor Moshimo, I'm here!" "Ah, Tommy, good, here are ProtoBoy, and- "thanks Professor, now I really gotta go!", It's already about 3 hours into the party." "Be careful Tommy!"

- 3 hours later.

"Come on Ro! We gotta get there fast!" "Ok, Tommy. We go faster."

-½ hour later

"Bye everybody. See you all next year. Have a good night… Well Lola, I think that went rather well. Although I didn't see that Tommy boy you keep telling me about."

"I know dad, I know." "Oh now Lola, don't be sad, I'm sure he has a good, excuse, I mean alibi, I mean reason, for not showing up. Why don't you just talk to him in the morning." "I'm not sure if I even want to see him anytime soon." " Oh, honey, I don't want you to get too angry at him. Please just talk to him before you get angry." Lola sighed and just said: "Whatever, I'm going to bed, night dad." "Good night sweetie."

**Please Review**


	4. Why do I love him? Maybe I don't

Hey, this is Jeff, hoping you will read this through. Sorry about not putting as much talking into this chapter, but when you have an good idea, you'll do a lot get it into the story, even if it means making the idea less interesting. I will probably be updating every couple of days for a while. At the least, every weekend. If your still reading this story, than I assume that you like it. If you are still reading this intro, then I assume you have no life. **Please Review and/or send in suggestions for later chapters.**

Lola's spirits were lower than they had ever been in her life. She got ready for bed the same way she did every night, just not really thinking about what she was doing. Instead her thoughts were on a certain square headed, blonde haired boy, who happened she had a crush on. She liked him, even though he was clueless, even though he wasn't great looking, or strong, or overly intelligent, or even very dependable. He liked a girl who did nothing to earn his love, and who only made fun of him, and humiliated him, and ignored his feelings. She loves Tommy, but she just doesn't know why. "Maybe I just thought I loved him. Maybe it was just a lie. Maybe I should just give up on him." Just then she heard something hit her window. She barely heard it, and was so caught up in her thoughts, that she just ignored it.

Down below in Lola's driveway, Tommy was trying to get Lola's attention. He knew that she would be mad at him, but he knew that she would calm down after he explained. It seemed to him that Lola had already gone to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, so He put a large yellow box, with red ribbons, on her doorstep. The tag saying:

To: Lola

From: Tommy

I'm sorry I couldn't make it, and I hope you can forgive me.

Please see me tomorrow at the park at Noon. I'll see you tomorrow, and I hope you like your gift.

Your friend

Tommy.

**Please Review and/or send in suggestions for later chapters.**


	5. The package

Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness, and also once again, **Please Review.**

Previously, on this story: Tommy, Gus and Lola were planning on having a Christmas party, Gus chickened out, and Robot Boy settled it between Tommy and Lola, of course, Lola was chosen as the hostess. Tommy messed up big-time, when he broke his promise to Lola that he would be there on time. He broke it, by not even coming. Way to go dude, way to go. He tried to make up for it, by giving her, her present, which was the reason he wasn't there in the first place. Lola found the present, opened up, and experienced a slight case of Deja Vu. Will Lola forgive Tommy? Will Tommy and Lola ever hook up? Will Gus EVER stop eating? And why am i asking YOU these questions? Find out the answer to all these questions*, and more*, on on the most dramatic episode yet. Find out tonight, on: TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!(Whoops wrong cartoon.)

*Not really.

Lola woke up feeling horrible. She couldn't even remember why she was feeling the way she was. Then the mixed up thoughts, and turbulent emotions from last night came back at full force, like a 1 ton weight. She turned over, trying to go back to sleep, anything to get away from the pain that made her hurt so badly. But as she did, she noticed a big yellow box in the corner of her room. "_How did THAT get in here?"_ Lola mentally sighed, got up, and went to check on what was in this strange mystery box. She saw that a tag and envelope tied to the box, she read the tag, and the message that was on it. "_So, Tommy wants to meet me in the park, huh? Well let's see how he likes it when I don't show to something he really wants me at_." She opened the box, because the envelope said: Don't open until after the gift is opened. She untied the ribbons, and the side of the box came down. She looked inside, and saw glowing red triangles. A small pink robot with a bow and a skirt came out, it's hostile red eyes changed to friendly green ones, and it said: "Hello, my name, Robot Girl."  
"Whoa. Déjà vu.*" Robot Girl explored Lola's room, while Lola read the message that was inside the envelope.

Dear Lola. This is from Professor Moshimo. Inside the box are as you have probably found out by now, is Robot Girl. If you look deeper, than you will find another box, that includes a watch that can control Robot Girl. It also includes manuals, and guides on how to work the watch. My warning is the same as it was to Tommy: Do not let Robot Girl into the wrong hands.

your friend,

Professor Moshimo.

P.S. Tommy said you might be angry at him. Please just talk to him.

"Thank you. Tommy"


	6. Lola's response

Hello my faithful readers! Welcome to the 6th chapter in my robot boy holiday special. I hope you enjoy this. this is a little longer than the other chapters (finally), so please enjoy it. YOU BETTER ENJOY IT OR I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! (not really). **Please Review**.

"Robot Boy, can't wait, see Robot Girl."

"I'm excited too Robot Boy. I hope Lola gets along with her alright." "It been, so long, since Robot Boy seen Robot Girl." "I know, I know. Hey Robot Boy, you want to see her, and Lola today?" "Really?!" "Yeah, I'm meeting Lola at the park, and I asked her to bring along Robot Girl." "OK Tommy. I come with..."

"Lola, why I go to park?" "Well Robot Girl, there's something that needs to be said." "Umm…" "Don't worry Robot Girl, Robot Boy'll be there." "Really? YAY!" Lola smirked, and knew that this was gonna work.

-At the park, 12:15

"Man where is Lola?" Tommy and Robot Boy, were at the park, looking for and wondering about, Lola, and Robot Girl. Tommy was just about to give up and just sit on the bench, and wait for Lola, but Robot Boy, shouted "Tommy, Robot Boy see Robot Girl!" "Where, where?!" "Up there." Robot Boy pointed up towards the sky. "I don't see Lola… Hey, does she have something attached to her leg?" Robot Girl, landed in front of Robot Boy, and gave him a hug. "Robot Boy! Robot Girl missed, Robot Boy!" Robot Boy missed Robot Girl too!" Tommy rushed over and Robot Girl repeated her actions to Tommy. "Thanks Robot Girl, I missed you too. Is that a letter attached to your leg?" "Yes, Tommy Lola send letter with Robot Girl." Tommy detached the letter, and read it outloud.

Dear Tommy,

I decided to not go to the park today, because I think that you should know how it feels to have someone not show up to something that you really wanted them to. If you want to talk to me, then please come to MY house, when you can. I will not turn you away, and I will listen to what you have to say.

Your friend,

Lola.

"I should have known she would do something like this." Tommy sighed. "Ah well, I'll just go to her house. Come on guys." "Okay, Tommy" said both of the robots in unison.

-Mean while at Gus' house

We see Proto Boy pointing his guns at Gus, who is cowering in a corner of his destroyed room.

"Okay Proto Boy, j-just c-calm down. Please? No don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" Proto Boy withdrew his guns, and flew out the window. " Whew!" Gus wiped his sweaty forehead. " Man what kind of present was that? I should give Tommy a piece of my mind." Gus started running to Tommy's house, but stopped to get a snack.

* * *

It's finally getting interesting. Please continue to check up for updates. And **Please Review.**


	7. Realizations and Confessions

Hello my readers, this, as you can probably tell is the seventh chapter in my series Robot Boy's Christmas

Hello my readers, this, as you can probably tell is the seventh chapter in my series Robot Boy's Christmas. I'll be wrapping it up in a couple chapters, but there is a sequel, I'm already done with the first chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and please review.

Door knocks. "Hello Tommy, Lola is up in her room." Thanks Mr. Mbola."

Tommy had spent an hour or two thinking of what he was going to say to Lola to help lessen her anger at him. He wasn't trying to calm her down because he was afraid. He wanted to calm her down, because he didn't want her to be angry. He cared deeply for her, but he never admitted it. He never admitted the reason he hung out with her so much, or the reason why he was so protective of her, or the reason he went so far to get her a unique Christmas present, instead of just buying her some stupid toy and saying: Here you go Lola, merry Christmas.

No there was a reason he went so far and did so much for her, but he never told anyone. He never told anyone that he loved Lola. He knew it would just cause trouble for both of them. He knew that people would make fun of them, that people would turn away from them, and he didn't want Lola to go through that. So he just settled for being close friends.

And look where his actions had led him. To a ticked off Lola, who while happy with her gift, still was angry with Tommy for not showing up?_ "Why does it matter to her so much? How come she can't just be happy with her gift, and say she wished I were there? Why does she over-react to EVERYTHING?" _Tommy musing brought him to Lola's room; he was about to knock on her door, when another thought struck him. _" What if she over reacts, because she likes me more than just a friend? What if she loves me too?" _As he re-visited the thought over and over in his head, it became more and more clear. _"That's why she hates Bambi, because she knows I liked her. And that's why she was like that on Valentine's day. It all makes sense now."_

He was brought back to the present by the door in front of him opening. When he saw Lola standing in the doorway, he stared guiltily at the ground and said "Lola, I'm really sorry I wasn't at the party. I just wanted to get you a really good present. I know I promised to be there on time, but I do have a good reason why I went so out of the way to get you the present. The reason is…"

He hesitated, thinking about whether this was a good idea. He decided to take the chance.

"The reason is… I love you. I've loved you for a while now, but I never wanted to come out and say it. I knew that it might embarrass you if anyone found out and I didn't want you to feel bad." " Oh Tommy, I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but the truth is, I love you too." "Really?" "Oh of course I do Tommy. Sometimes I can't believe you didn't notice it before." Tommy blushed hard. " Well Lola, if it's okay with you, maybe you and I can, I don't know, maybe catch a movie together, sometime, you know, like, a date." "Really? Of course!" " Great, thanks." They looked awkwardly at each other, both blushing. Slowly they leaned in, their lips were an inch apart…

"Tommy!" Tommy and Lola broke apart blushing madly. Gus had come barging in to Lola's room, but paused at the sight of his to friends so close. "Oh did I miss something?" He asked sarcastically. "Shut up Gus!" Tommy retorted "What is it that you wanted anyway?" "Well I went over to your house, and your Mom said you were here. I came to tell you that Proto Boy just tried to KILL ME, and he flew away and he's hunting Robot Boy"


	8. Not quite friends

Alright people, I finally uploaded this. Just in time for Halloween. And you know, when I was writing this I could have sworn that his was chapter 7. Oh well, I guess it's just the stress of school. OR IS IT?! Maybe I somehow went back in time, or maybe I had my brain wiped. Nope it was just me. Happy Halloween. P.S. only one or two chapters left after this.

* * *

I've heard before that bonds of friendship are about as thin as string, and as turbulent as a tornado. Alright so I pulled that out of my butt so what. But the point is that, Tommy Turnbull and Gus are no exception.

"HE WHAT?! Gus What did you do?!" "Nothing Tommy, dude, all I did was ask him to do a few things…" "Like?" "Uh I don't remember." "GUS!" "Alright, alright, I asked him to get me a snack a couple times, I asked him to do my homework, I asked him to rob a candy store and bring me a bunch of candy." "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! Of course he's going to get angry if you make him work every second of the day!" "Well sorry dude, but you shouldn't have given him to me if this might've happened. That means that this is all YOUR fault. Way to go dude."

"I gave him to you because I thought that even YOU wouldn't have been stupid enough to run him around like a slave! Look where being nice gets me! A fat lazy moron with less brains than an ANT, and a spoiled little girl who's angry at me for getting her a unique present, yelling at me, and blaming all of their troubles on me! Well I'VE, HAD IT! You can deal with proto boy by yourselves! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Tommy slammed Lola's door hard, as he raged out of her house totally forgetting about what had just happened between him and Lola.

"Dude, Lola, what did you do to make Tommy so mad?" "Are you kidding me Gus? Have you even been LISTENING?" "Maybe." Oh my GOD Gus, you don't even care about Tommy enough to listen to him, about something as serious as this?" "As serious as what?" "Well that answered my question." "What question?" "GET OUT!" "Alright, alright, geez, I'll just go see Tommy."

So the three friends stayed silent and isolated from each other and their families. All three of them were thinking of the wrongs that the others had done to them. None of them admitting that what they had done was wrong. Days went by and news reports of Proto Boy destroying things were more and more frequent. Robot Boy and Robot Girl both still saw each other as they went to find Proto Boy. But every time they went to look for him, he was nowhere to be seen. They had seen news reports saying that he had robbed a hardware store, a car dealership, and even a videogame store.

"What Proto Boy doing with all those things? What he try to make?"

And suddenly it hit them. He was trying to power himself up.

Now it was up to the two robots to defeat him. But they needed help. They needed both robots and all three humans. Robot Boy decided at that very moment that he would break the stony silence of the once good friends. He promised himself. And he was going to keep that promise no matter what.

Alright things are getting spicy. Finally. I'm gonna finish this story off in a couple chapters, then start my sequel. PLEASE **REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Apologies, sort of

Hey people, I know this chapter is sort of short.

* * *

Alright people, after this chapter, there are only a few more chapters (5 at the most, but probably less.) and then I'm done with this story. I already have a couple of chapters for the sequel written, which is probably 1/5 of the reason this was so late. Please enjoy, and **REVIEW.**

"Yes, alright, Professor. Me and Robot Boy'll be there as soon as we can." Hey Ro we gotta go!" "Where we go Tommy?" Robot Boy asked innocently. "Professor Moshimo's. He's being attacked by Proto Boy." "Alright Tommy, one minute." And Robot Boy flew out of the room. He landed in the front yard, to talk to Robot Girl. "It worked." "Alright, Lola next?" "Yes." "Ok." And as Robot Boy flew off, Robot Girl, changed a device on her wrist, from "Moshimo" to "Tommy".

"Hello?" "Hi. You've reached Lola's cell phone of Lola Mbola. Please leave a message after the bell." "Hi Lola, it's me, Tommy. Listen Lola, I just called to say that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I snapped at you and, and I know you didn't deserve that. I just wanted to call and tell you that. So, if you get this message than call back later, at around 5:00 P.M. tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Alright, Tommy gone, Lola got message, now Gus. If I have to. Should be easy."

"Helloo, G-Man speaking." "Hey Gus, it's me Tommy, I got a dozen cupcakes, and a bunch of hotdogs, to say I'm sorry." "ALRIGHT! Apology excepted man."

"Idiot."

* * *

Alright, sorry I took so long in writing and posting this. I just never had time to keep writing. I'll post sooner, this time, promise. **REVIEW**


	10. Dead metal, dead meat

Alright people, I told you I would update sooner. Wednesday is always a good day for productivity, because my school starts late every wednesday. Please enjoy. This is the first of two chapters uploaded today.

* * *

"I wonder why someone would get us to fly away for no reason. As a prank? A distraction? WHY!" "Robot Boy don't know."

Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello?" "Hi Tommy." "What do you want Lola?" Tommy said angrily. "Well you called me earlier and said…" "I didn't call you." "Then how come I got a message on my cell phone saying from Tommy, in your voice?" "I really don't know what you're talking about, but I might have an idea. I call you back in a minute." He hung up as Lola yelled "WAIT! I…"

"Robot Boy, you don't have anything to do with this. Do you?" "Uh-uh-uh nooooo." "Right."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Tommy, where's the food?" "What are you talking about, Gus?" "Well you called me earlier and said you had a lot of food for me if I said I was sorry." "ROBOT BOY!! GET IN HERE!" Robot Boy came into the room slowly, looking frightened, and guilty. "Y-yes Tommy?" "What did you do?! Lola, and Gus both said they got a call from me, and I know you had something to do with it." "Alright Tommy yes. Robot Boy did it. But so did Robot Girl, she make phone calls." "ROBOT GIRL, I KNOW YOUR THERE! COME OUT NOW!" "Robot Boy, why rat out Robot Girl?" "Sorry Robot Girl."

Tommy called up Lola, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" "Hey Lola, It's Tommy again, and I found out who made that fake phone call." "Who?" "Robot Girl and Robot Boy." "What?!" "Yup." "I don't believe it." "Well believe it, because they both just confessed." "But why?!"… A silence fell as all three of the humans wondered. Then Tommy said, "Yeah, I think we ALL want to know that. So why DID you do that you guys?"

"Because your all being stupid!" Both the robots yelled in unison. Robot Boy took over from there.

"You three, best friends, argue over things, meant to be nice. Proto-Boy getting stronger, while you three, fight like, children. Robot Boy and Girl need help, but no get it, when you, angry. Just want you be FRIENDS again. No mean to make angrier." All of them, including the robots, looked shocked at what Robot Boy just said. "You guys, Robot Boy's right. We've been acting stupid. We've all been acting stupid, and over something that was meant for a good purpose. You guys, I-I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too."

Gus just remained silent.

"Gus?" Look, dude, all I know is that I got a call saying that if I apologized, I got a lot of food." "Huh- fine, we'll stop at the store some time, now just say you're sorry." "Sorry. Now I better get some kind of extra snack for this." "OH SHUT UP GUS!" Tommy, and Lola yelled in unison. Followed immediately by a blush from Tommy, and although no one saw it, Lola too.

I hope you enjpyed this, and I hope you enjoy the next one. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Operation Hide and gun like crazy

Yay! They're friends again! (Sorry it took so long.) Please enjoy and **REVIEW!**

Tommy was pacing his room, with Gus and Lola sitting on his bed.

"Alright, Proto Boy is out there and powering up, and we need to stop him. Does anybody have an idea on how to stop him?" "Yeah dude, just send robot boy, to kick some Proto-butt." "No that won't work. Robot Boy couldn't find him, so that probably means he has a radar jammer." "So that means we have to find him, quietly sneak over to him, disable the radar jammer, and use it against him." "Wow Gus, that was really… unexpected." "Thanks, dude, I think." "Alright, Lola, do you have anything to add?" "It's just that, even if we DO get that done, will Robot Boy and Robot Girl be able to stop him? I mean, maybe we should call in some back up, and maybe ask Professor Moshimo to give us some blueprints to help us get ready to fight Proto Boy." "That also is a really good idea, Lola. Alright, I'm gonna call professor Moshimo, you guys need to go find Proto Boy. "YES, SIR!" the others said, jokingly. Tommy decided to play along. "GOOD, NOW MOOOVE OUT!"

Lola and Robot Girl decided to search around the electronics shops, while Gus and Robot Boy took the video game stores and arcades. (Tommy thought that Gus would enjoy that enough to make him forget about the promised food.)

Gus was playing the Human Fist arcade game, when Proto Boy landed in the store next to them. Gus of course ran away in fear, while Robot Boy hid and radioed Lola, and Robot Girl.

"Robot Boy, just found Proto Boy, keeping eye on 'till you get here." "Alright Robot Boy, we're on our way."

"Thanks Professor, these should help a lot."" Your welcome Tommy, and I hope they help. Good bye"

"Bye Professor. Alright, let's see what Proto Boy is made of." Tommy read over the blueprints for Proto Boy and he saw something that made his heart drop into his stomach. "Oh crud. I better call Robot Boy NOW!"

"Robot Boy, DON'T GO AFTER PROTO BOY!" "Why Tommy?" "He has a disabler magnet. If it touches you, you'll deactivate, and he'll destroy you." "Then what we do Tommy?" "I don't know, but we can't go on with the plan. It's too dangerous." "No Tommy, we have to do plan. Have to stop Proto Boy. I can do it." "But Robot Bo"- "Sorry Tommy, can't here anymore." And he hung up.

"Dang it Robot Boy, you better be right."

* * *

Alright, we're nearing the end here people! Time to suck it up, pull it together and do whatever else you do to get ready for the end of something great.


	12. Almost perfect plan

Alright everybody, this is the second to last chapter. In other words, next chapter is the end. And yes for those of you who think I've forgotten about the romance, I haven't. There won't be romance in this chapter, but will be more in the next. So please read on, and if you like it, **PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

... will mean going from one setting to another

* * *

"Man I gotta think of a way to get us out of this mess. Think Tommy think!"

Tommy was pacing his room, trying to think of a way to save Robot Boy, and the others without Proto Boy knowing, then beating Proto Boy.

"I don't know how Moshimo, and Robot Boy do it." Then he remembered. Moshimo's a super genius and Robot Boys a hulking store house of fire power with the brain of a super genius. Just not the decision making of one.

"I'll have to think of it on the way, because I've gotta go."

...

"Robot Boy!" Robot Boy turned to see Lola and Robot Girl running toward him "Robot Girl, Lola! Need be quiet, Proto Boy right there. You, alright?" "We're fine Robot Boy, Robot Girl's been dying to see you."

As Lola said the last part, Robot Girl had run up to Robot Boy, and hugged him so tight, that he felt like he was about to break.

"Robot Boy happy see Robot Girl too." He gasped "But Robot Girl need let Robot Boy…Breath!" "Sorry Robot Boy." Robot Girl said as she quickly let him go. They were both blushing, and looking at the ground trying hard not to look at each other "Alright, Robot Boy come up with plan. Here is…."

...

Tommy was running, towards where he traced Robot Boy using his watch. Slowly trailing along behind him, was a sweaty, tired, and always hungry, Gus.

"Slow down, Tommy. I can only run so much." "Gus we're ten feet away from your house." "Well that doesn't mean I can run very well." "Well you can either hurry up, or catch up, because I don't have time to wait for you." "Alright, I'll choose catch up, dude. Mmmm ketchup." "Well, then be there as fast as you can go." "Alright, dude." Tommy ran away thinking: _"Why do I even hang out with him?" _

_...  
_

Proto Boy was currently eating all the pumps at a gas station. Robot Boy could faintly be seen hiding by a window inside the station, while Lola was acting as a scared shopper inside, and Robot Girl was hiding in the open trunk of a car in the parking lot. They each had a walkie talkie. "Alright, He's looking away. Robot Girl, move…NOW!" Robot Girl quickly jumped from the car, and ran to behind a pump Proto Boy hadn't eaten yet. Robot Boy movd to the trunk that she just left, and Lola stayed there so she could get a good view of what Proto Boy was doing. "Move...NOW!" And they moved again, to different locations, until they were right by him, without him seeing them.

"Robot Boy!"

Everyone including Proto Boy turned to see Tommy, runnig and yelling, and unknowingly, destroying the plan, and getting Proto Boy super mad.

"Uh-Oh."


	13. sequel update

Alright, I'm uploading the sequel's first 2 chapters, either tonight or Wednesday.


End file.
